Repost Kutukkan?
by Yehet Ohorat
Summary: No Summary HunKai - ChanKai


Kutukkan?

Title : Kutukkan?

Cast : Jongin, Sehun

Suport Cast : Exo AND ETC

Pairing : HunKai, ChanKai

Rated : T

Genre : Mistery,Hurt/Comfort, School Life

...ooOOoo...

Seorang namja tampan dengan kulit putih pucat dan juga wajah yang dingin sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah yang sepi. Seluruh siswa sekolah sedang melakukan kegiatan belajar mengajar di ruangan mereka masing – masing, hanya namja tampan itu saja lah yang masih di luar kelas.

Namja tampan itu berjalan menyusuri tangga menuju kelantai dua. Sebenarnya dia adalah siswa baru di sekolah itu, dan sekarang dia sedang menuju ke tempat di mana ruangan kepala sekolah berada. Bersyukurlah dia yang sudah di beritau orang tuanya dimana ruangan kepala sekolah sehingga di tidak perlu tersesat di sekolah barunya itu.

Knock...Knock...Knock...

Namja tampan itu mengetuk pintu jati yang bercat warna coklat di hadapannya. Suara jawaban dari dalam membuat namja tampan itu membuka pintu itu secara perlahan. "Permisi" ujar namja tampan itu dan di sambut dengan senyuman hangat dari sang kepala sekolah.

"Silahkan duduk" ujar kepala sekolah mempersilahkan sang namja tampan duduk di kursi yang sudah di siapkan. "selamat datang di sekolah ini, Oh Sehun-ssi" ujar kepala sekolah tersebut kepada namja tampan yang bernama Oh Sehun itu.

"sebentar lagi akan ada seorang guru yang akan mengajakmu ke kelas, jadi tunggulah disini sebentar lagi" Ujar kepala Sekolah. Sehun sang namja tampan yang berwajah dingin itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sekilas.

5 menit menunggu di ruangan kepala sekolah dengan bosan, akhirnya suara ketukkan pintu terdengar. Seorang guru wanita yang di kenal dengan nama Choi Sooyoung pun masuk kedalam ruangan kepala sekolah tersebut.

Sooyoung membungkukkan badannya hormat kepada sang kepala sekolah. Sang kepala sekolah yang memiliki nama Park Jungsoo pun tersenyum melihat Sooyoung. "Sooyoung saem, tolong antarkan Sehun-ssi kekelas yang sudah saya katakan sebelumnya" ujar Jungsoo.

"Baiklah, Sajangnim. Mari Sehun-ssi, saya akan mengantar anda kekelas anda" ujar Sooyoung dengan lembut kepada Sehun.

Sehun berdiri dari duduknya dan membungkuk perlahan kearah Jungsoo sebelum akhirnya berjalan ke arah Sooyoung dan keluar dari ruangan sang kepala sekolah.

...ooOOoo...

Salah satu kelas yang berada di lantai 3, terdengar sangat ribut karena guru yang akan mengajar belum datang. Seorang namja dengan kulit tan sedang menatap kearah langit yang sedang cerah. Kebetulan namja itu duduk di sudut kelas yang dekat dengan jendela.

Helaan nafas lelah sangat terdengar dari namja itu. namja itu tidak terlalu peduli dengan keadaan sekitarnya. Sampai akhirnya terdengar suara dari salah satu teman kelasnya yang menjaga pintu kelas.

"Sooyoung saem datang, Sooyoung saem datang" teriaknya yang membuat seluruh murid yang tadinya bermain segera berlari menuju kekursi mereka masing – masing.

Sooyoung Saem akhirnya masuk kedalam kelas dengan seorang namja yang bernama Sehun yang sebelumnya dia temui di ruangan kepala sekolah.

"Selamat pagi anak – anak" sapa Sooyoung kepada seluruh muridnya.

"Pagi"

"hari ini, kalian kedatangan teman baru yang bernama Oh Sehun. Sehun-ssi, tolong perkenalkan dirimu"

Sehun pun menganggukkan kepalanya sebelum menyapa teman – teman barunya. Dapat di dengar oleh Sehun bisik – bisik dari teman sekelasnya tentang dirinya, tapi dia tidak terlalu memperdulikan hal itu.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Jeonun Oh Sehun imnida, bangapsupnida" ujar Sehun dengan singkat.

"oke Sehun-ssi, kau dapat duduk di bangku yang ada di sebelah Kim Jongin. Kim Jongin tolong angkat tanganmu"

Namja yang bernama Kim Jongin yang sedari tadi tidak terlalu memperhatikan kedepan pun mengangkat tangannya. Sehun yang melihat itu segera berjalan menuju bangku Jongin.

Kembali terdengar bisikkan – bisikkan dari teman sekelasnya, tapi kali ini bukan tentang Sehun, tapi tentang seseorang yang bernama Kim Jongin. Sehun yang memang termasuk orang yang cuek pun tidak terlalu memperdulikan bisikkan – bisikkan itu.

Sehun mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursi miliknya dan mulai mengeluarkan buku – buku pelajaran miliknya.

"oke kita akan mulai..." perkataan Sooyoung pun berhenti karena seorang murid mengangkat tangannya. "Ya, Kristal-ssi, ada apa?" tanya Sooyoung kepada murid perempuan yang bernama Krystal itu.

"apa tidak apa – apa Sehun-ssi duduk disitu. Saem taukan bagaimana rumor yang selama ini beredar tentang... Jongin-ssi" ujar Kristal dengan suara yang pelan di akhirannya.

Semua murid menganggukkan kepala mereka setuju dengan perkataan Kristal. Jongin yang mengerti hal itu hanya diam dan menunggu tindakkan selanjutnya dari sang guru.

Sooyoung bukannya tidak tau dengan rumor yang beredar di kelasnya ini, hanya saja dia mencoba untuk menyakinkan kalau rumor itu sebenarnya salah.

"sudah tidak ada bangku lagi untuk Sehun-ssi di kelas ini kecuali disitu" jawab Sooyoung.

"tapi saem kan bisa mengusulkan penambahan meja baru di kelas ini"

"benar Saem, kami tidak mau kejadian – kejadian sebelumnya terjadi pada Sehun-ssi"

Sehun yang tidak mengerti dengan perkataan para teman sekelasnya ini hanya diam saja. Sesekali dia akan menatap kearah Jongin yang terlihat cuek, padahal yang mereka bicarakan itu tentang dirinya.

"kalau kalian tidak mau hal itu terjadi dengan Sehun-ssi, apa kalian mau menggantikan kursi kalian dengannya? Baekhyun-ssi kau meu menggantikkan kursimu?" tanya Sooyoung kepada siswanya yang ada di kursi bagian depan.

"tidak saem" jawab Baekhyun dengan cepat

"Kristal-ssi?"

Kristal pun menggelengkan kepalanya tanda menolak perkataan Sooyoung Saem.

"kalau kalian tidak mau hal itu terjadi dengan Sehun-ssi, kenapa kalian tidak mau menukarkan kursi kalian dengannya?" tanya Sooyoung dengan keras.

"tapi Saem, setidaknya jika Saem bisa membicarakan hal ini dengan kepala sekolah, pasti kepala sekolah akan memberikan kita kursi tambahan"

"betul kata Baekhyun, saem, dan kita juga tidak mau sekolah ini masuk kedalam koran, hanya karena ada siswa yang kembali mati dengan tragisnya"

Oh, sekarang Sehun mengerti perkataan para temannya itu. ya, dia memang pernah membaca koran tentang sekolah ini. Rumornya sekolah ini memiliki salah satu murid yang membawa kutukkan, tapi Sehun tidak tau kutukkan seperti apa, dan sekarang dia sudah tau siapa murid yang kutukkan itu.

Sehun melihat kearah Jongi yang terlihat sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan perkataan teman – teman sekelasnya.

"baiklah – baiklah, nanti akan saya bicarakan hal ini kepada kepala sekolah. sekarang, kita mulai pelajaran terlebih dahulu"

Semua murid mengangukkan kepalan patuh dan mulai mengeluarkan buku pelajaran mereka masing – masing.

...ooOOoo...

Jam pelajaran sudah selesai dan saatnya waktu istirahat.

Sehun memasukkan buku – bukunya kedalam tas sebelum akhirnya dia merasa ada seseorang yang menarik tangannya. Sehun yang di tarik pun hanya menatap heran kepada temannya itu. ada 4 orang yang menarik Sehun.

"maaf Sehun-ssi, kami sudah lancang denganmu" ujar salah satu orang yang menarik Sehun tadi. "tapi ini semua kami lakukan demi keselamatanmu" ujarnya lagi.

"gwenchanayo, aku ngerti kenapa kalian melakukan ini" ujar Sehun dengan senyuman di tipis di bibirnya.

"oh ya, perkenalkan, aku Byun Baekhyun, ini Kim Jongdae, ini Do Kyungsoo dan yang terakhir Zhang Yixing" ujar namja yang bernama Baekhyun itu sambil menunjuk ketiga temannya.

"annyeong, senang berkenalan dengan kalian"

Namja yang bernama Kim Jongdae merangkul pundak Sehun. "kajja, sebaiknya kita ke kanti untuk mengisi perut kita" ujar Jongdae kepada Sehun.

"kajja"

Dan mereka pun pergi ke kantin bersama.

...ooOOoo...

"bisa kah kalian menceritakan tentang namja yang bernama Jongin itu?" tanya Sehun kepada teman – teman barunya itu.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada di kantin di meja yang paling pojok dekat dinding. Pesanan makanan mereka juga sudah datang.

Mereka saling menatap satu sama lain, seakan – akan takut untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari Sehun tadi.

"dia harus tau tentang Jongin, teman – teman" ujar Kyungsoo dan di balas dengan helaan nafas dari 3 orang lainnya.

"sebenarnya..." Baekhyun menggantung perkataannya, dan menarik nafasnya dalam – dalam. Sehun menunggu sampai Baekhyun melanjutkan ceritanya lagi.

"namja yang bernama Kim Jongin itu adalah namja yang membawa kutukkan di sekolah ini"

Sehun menggerutkan keningnya.

"kutukkan?"

Kyungsoo menganggukkan kepalanya.

"ya, kutukkan. Sudah banyak siswa yang terkena kutukkannya itu dan berakhir dengan kematian"

Sehun sedikit terkejut dengan perkataan Kyungsoo. _Apa sebegitu mengerikannya kah kutukkan Jongin_ – Batin Sehun.

"rata – rata siswa yang kena kutukkan dari Jongin adalah siswa yang mencoba untuk mendekati Jongin. Setelah mendekatinya, maka malam harinya siswa itu akan di temukan sudah tewas dengan sangat teragis, seperti kepalanya yang lepas dari tubuhnya, sampai ada juga yang setiap bagian tubuhnya dan juga organ tubuhnya sudah pada lepas dari tubuhnya"

Sehun menelan ludahnya dengan susah saat mendengarin penjelasan Jongdae.

"apa kutukkan itu, tidak seperti pembunuhan?" – Sehun.

"kau benar Sehun-ah, memang terlihat seperti pembunuhan, tapi sayang, jika itu pembunuhan maka, korbannya pasti sudah meninggalkan jejak tangannya di tubuh para korbannya, tapi ini tidak ada jejak tangannya sama sekali" – Kyungsoo.

"apa tidak ada korban dari kutukkan itu yang selamat?" – Sehun.

"ada, dan hanya dia yang selamat dari kutukkan itu?" – Baekhyun.

"siapa siswa itu?" – Sehun.

"Chanyeol namanya. Hanya dialah siswa yang selamat dari kutukkan Jongin dan sekarang, Chanyeol terlihat sudah menjauh dari Jongin" – Yixing.

Sehun mengangukkan kepalanya.

"maka dari itu, kami harap kau jangan mendekat dengan Jongin atau kau akan bernasib sama seperti siswa lainnya" Yixing mengingati Sehun.

Sehun kembali menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"aku, akan _mencoba_ untuk tidak mendekatinya"

"bagus. Sebaiknya kita lanjutkan acara makan kita, sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi"

Dan mereka pun melanjutkan makan mereka yang sempat tertunda tadi.

...ooOOoo...

Jongin saat ini sedang berada di atap sekolahnya. Memandangi awan yang bergerak dengan pelan, adalah hobi Jongin saat berada di sekolah.

Tidak mungkin dia pergi kekantin, karena sudah di pastikan para siswa maupun siswi akan menatapnya dengan pandangan takut atau pun benci. Jongin tidak mau itu terjadi.

"sedang apa kau disini?"

Jongin menghela nafasnya berat. Kenapa saat dia sedang ingin menyendiri, namja ini selalu ada.

"tidak ada, aku hanya sedang ingin menyendiri" ujar Jongin dengan nada yang datar.

Dia terlalu malas untuk menghadapi namja ini.

"aku tau, kalau di kelasmu sedang ada siswa baru da dia juga duduk sebangku denganmu" nada tidak suka sangat terlihat jelas dari cara bicara namja itu.

"lalu kau mau apa dengan siswa baru itu?" tanya Jongin dengan nada dinginnya.

Dia menatap namja itu dengan nyalang.

"aku akan... Membunuh siswa itu" senyuman setan pun terlihat sangat jelas di wajahnya.

Jongin muak dengan kelakuan namja ini.

Sudah banyak siswa di sekolahnya yang di bunuh olehnya. Karena dialah, Jongin di bilang siswa kutukkan, karena setiap siswa yang mendekat pada Jongin maka akan mati.

Tapi semua itu salah, karena itu bukanlah kutukkan melainkan, pembunuhan.

"apa kau belum puas melihatku menderita di sekolah ini? hanya gara – gara mu, semua siswa di sekolah ini, menganggap aku adalah anak pembawa Kutukka. APA SEBENARNYA MAU"

Marah, ya Jongin sangat marah saat ini.

"mauku?... aku mau Kau jadi milikku seutuhnya, dan jangan ada orang yang mendekat padamu sama sekali... atau mereka akan aku bunuh"

"KAU GILA... KAU BENAR – BENAR GILA"

Nafas Jongin terlihat memburu setelah mengucapkan kata – kata itu.

"iya, aku memang sudah gila, dan ini semua karena."

Namja itu mulai berjalan meninggalkan Jongin di atap sekolah, sebelum akhirnya berhenti tepat di depan pintu atap sekolah.

"mungkin aku tidak membunuh siswa baru itu sekarang, karena aku akan membiarkannya untuk merasakan yang namanya hidup sebelum akhirnya nanti, mati"

Dan setelah itu namja itu pergi meninggalkan Jongin sendirian di atap sekolah.

"AAARRRGGHHHHHH~~~"

...ooOOoo...

Hari sudah mulai sore, dan itu tandanya waktu untuk pulang sekolah, tidak terkecuali dengan Sehun.

Baru saja guru mereka keluar dari kelas dan sudah banyak siswa mau pun siswi teman sekolahnya yang sudah beranjak untuk pulang ke rumah mereka masing – masing, termasuk juga ke 3 teman baru Sehun.

Sehun masih memasukkan alat – alat sekolahnya kedalam tasnya. Tapi, sesekali pandangan matanya kearah bangku sebelahnya yang kosong.

Ya, sejak bel selesai istirhat tadi, Jongin tidak terlihat sama sekali. Sepertinya Jongin membolos itulah pikiran Sehun.

"yo~, Sehun-ah, kajja kita pulang bersama" ujar Baekhyun sambil merangkul bahu Sehun.

"tapi... bagaimana dengan tas Jongin, apa tidak sebaiknya kita bawakan kepada dia?" tanya Sehun kepada ketiga temannya itu.

"tidak usah, lagian sebentar lag..."

Perkataan Yixing berhenti, karena orang yang sedang mereka bicarakan sedang berjalan kearah mereka.

Dengan wajah datarnya, Jongin berjalan kearah bangkunya untuk mengambil tasnya.

Semua mata menatap gerakkan Jongin, sampai akhirnya Jongin menghilang di balik pintu kelas mereka.

"sudah aku bilangkan, tidak usah. Untung saja tadi aku belum melanjutkan perkataanku" ujar Yixing.

"sudahlah, kajja kita pulang. Ngapain juga ngurusi anak itu. kajja"

Dan mereka pun segera beranjak dari kelas mereka.

...ooOOoo...

"Pai pai Sehun-ah, kami duluan ya" Jongdae melambaikan tangannya kearah Sehun

Baekhyun, Jongdae dan Kyungsoo berjalan berlawanan arah dengan Sehun, sementara Yixing di jemput orang tuanya, karena jarak rumah Yixing lah yang paling jauh di antara yang lain.

Sehun berjalan dengan santai menuju ketempat pemberhetian bus.

Sekitar 5 menit untuk sampai di pemberhentian bus, sampai akhirnya matanya melihat sosok Jongin yang sedang duduk sendirian di halte bus yang sedang di tujunya.

Dapat di lihat Sehun bahwa pandangan mata Jongin kosong. Entah apa yang di pikirkan Jongin, Sehun tidak tau.

Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah Jongin, walaupun ada jarak sekitar 1 meter.

Sehun menatap Jongin dengan intens. Dia masih tidak yakin dengan pembicaraan Baekhyun dan teman – temannya katakan saat di kantin tadi. menurutnya tidak ada orang yang membawa kutukkan, mungkin ada faktor lain.

"aku harap, kau berhenti menatapku dengan pandangan seperti itu"

Lamunan Sehun menghilang saat mendengar perkataan Jongin.

"aku tau, kau sudah mendengar gosip tentang diriu, jadi sebaiknya jangan mendekatiku" ujar Jongin dan berdiri dari duduknya.

Sebelum pergi, Sehun memegang tangan Jongin.

"aku tidak yakin dengan semua yang aku dengar tentang dirimu, karena aku yakin semua itu hanya tipuan belaka"

Jongin tersenyum kecut saat mendengar perkataan Sehun tadi. tanpa membalikkan badannya dia berujar kepada Sehun.

"sudah banyak korban karena kutukkan itu, dan kau masih tidak percaya? Mungkin saja setelah ini kau menjadi korban dari kutukkanku"

"tidak, aku tidak akan mempercayai hal seperti itu. dan aku akan membuktikan kalau berita tentang dirimu itu semua salah"

Jongin membalik badannya kearah Sehun.

"kenapa kau begitu yakin kalau itu bukan kutukkan?" tanya Jongin sambil memicingkan matanya kearah Sehun.

"aku tidak tau, tapi aku yakin kalau itu bukan kutukkan dan aku akan membuktikan itu"

"terserahmu, dan aku sudah memperingatimu. Jika terjadi sesuatu denganmu, jangan salahkan aku" ujar Jongin sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan Sehun.

"AKU AKAN MEMBUKTIKAN ITU SEMUA KEPADA MEREKA KIM JONGIN. KAU INGAT ITU" teriak Sehun.

Jongin hanya acuk dan masih melanjutkan perjalanannya.

...ooOOoo...

TBC

Annyeong,

aku datang bawa ff baru lagi.

ff yang Cinta, Kebencian, Keluar menghilang sendiri di ffn.

saya pun tidak tau entah kenapa menghilangnya.

jadi sebagai gantinya saya buat ini.

jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak ya bagi yang sudah baca.

terima kasih


End file.
